The Second Monster Island War
The Second Monster Island War was a war created by Krazar77 in the lineup. It is the direct sequel to the first war. Battle History MIW2 - Prologue Taking place directly after the aftermath of the first war, it cuts to a couple of months later, where a glimpse where you can see that the Gyaos family, caved in the kaiju-sized cave on the coast of Hawaii, along with the new Alpha Gyaos are still trying to reconstruct and have done quite well than what they were with last time. No longer forcing each other to be eaten, killed, or the worst: backstabbed. As the Gyaos family has quickly regrouped, as it only took patience; and time. While a Alpha has risen, it unfortunately wasn't as great or victorious as the multi-conquerer, previous Alpha was. But what it doesn't lack and even does better is its appearance. Having 3 heads, terrifying wings and 5 tails. The new Alpha in the week briefly leaves his/her reformed Gyaos family. It encounters something surprising, the rocks, boulders and infectious rottons of the remains of the previous Alpha, killed by the defenders of Monster Island. Having grown hate and spit for the previous Alpha as the new one believes it didn't do its job, it roars in anger calling the previous Alpha pathetic and charges and fires off three blasting lasers from its heads. As it blasts and completely destroys the remains; the previous Alpha is now erased from existence by the lasers by its successor. As the cave and remains crumble, the crumbling begins to violently increase and it turns into a humongous avalanche-like crumbling. Then, a strange, green hue of light emits from inside. As its finally done, the Alpha glimpses over what seems to be... a cavern, exactly like its new formed nest. It continues to gleam green as if nothing happens. Something echoes out into the seemingly empty cavern, a roar. The Alpha looks over and a body, similar to a Mothra larvae approaches. Then, an even bigger approach is happening: as a figure walks up and is much different than its kind. None other, it's their species' alpha. It speaks in kaijuspeak and welcomes this alpha to their home. As many other of its kind begin populating from inside. Everything lights up and roars are heard from their hives. The Alpha Gyaos simply smiles, glimpsing over the hive, welcoming its evolved alpha and its kind. The screen then cuts to black. The assumption of the second war is questioned. More to be added. Front Information To be added. Members Defenders Veterans * Anguirus (1968) * Titanosaurus 2007 * Frankenstein * Cmut * Godzilla * Neo Godzilla * Neo Baragon More to be added. Newcomers * Jay * Tarqual * Jigoku More to be added. Attackers *Trilogod *Neo Magita *Trilopods *Gamoni *Alpha Gyaos *Gyaos Swarm Neutral *Shin Little Godzilla Veterans To be added. Newcomers To be added. No party Veterans To be added. Newcomers To be added. Cameo Apperances/Showings * Ebirah * Trahir * FoxMask More to be added. Other or Additional Info *'Easter Egg': Where the new Alpha Gyaos meets a dead end where the remains of the previous Alpha remains, her remains are actually the same area that was pieced away from Monster Island when the defenders killed her with their combined beams. The piece eventually evolved into a humongous cave home to the said, newly discovered creatures. Survived Members * Anguirus (1968) * Titanosaurus 2007 * Jay * Ebirah * Crowned M.U.T.O * Godzilla * Neo Godzilla * Jigoku * Gamoni More to be added. Fallen Members *Tarqual *Trilogod More to be added. Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Wars Category:Unfinished Article